


Infinity War CRACK (MAJOR SPOILERS!) - Video

by VidDuality



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Crack, Crack and Angst, F/M, Fanvids, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 12:29:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14569035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VidDuality/pseuds/VidDuality
Summary: A crack!vid to fill the void after seeing Avengers: Infinity War. MAJOR SPOILERS for the entire movie. Do not watch this until you have seen it.Because sometimes you just have to laugh so you don't cry...





	Infinity War CRACK (MAJOR SPOILERS!) - Video

A crack!vid to fill the void after Avengers: Infinity War. MAJOR SPOILERS for the entire movie. Seriously, do not watch this until you have seen it.

Because sometimes you just have to laugh so you don't cry...

**Author's Note:**

> Movie: Avengers: Infinity War  
> If you enjoyed this, feel free to come laugh (or cry?) with us in the comments. Feedback is life!


End file.
